User blog:Pootis Spencer Is Here/One Month and Two Days
Day 1 Trinity Corp vehicles pick up homeless men and women. They are supposedly 'sheltering' them. Mad Cow Disease is found in cattle across the Kin region. Day 2 Trinity Corp experiment on the homeless people with a supposed cure for the prion. Mad Cow Disease has infected its first human, REDACTED. Trinity Corp track him down and capture him. Day 4 Chief of Health of Trinity Corp demands a cure for Mad Cow Disease to profit. Many workers and private guards go on strike, but they go missing a few days later. Day 6 The already weakened homeless and on-strike workers are experimented on with a refined cure. By now Mad Cow Disease has infected 12 people. Patient Zero of the outbreak undergoes massive mutations, loses control of his sanity, and other homeless people, except for the third on-strike worker, die from the cure. Day 7 Patient Zero grows black appendages on his back and his skin turns black from necrosis. Subject 3's conciousness is preserved in computers and projected on nanobots after Subject 3 dies. Day 8 Patient Zero breaks out of his containment cell at Trinity HQ and Subject 3's nanobots help him. Patient Zero, having lost all rational thought, goes on a massive killing spree in the Bump Flatts, where his family lives. Day 9 A local police force goes to the Bump Flatts and tries to apprehend Patient Zero. They fail and the police force is slaughtered. Day 11 Subject 3 goes into Kin's power station and shuts it off permanently. Mass rioting and looting occur while Patient Zero continues his reign of terror over Olke, Hark, and is seen spreading the prion to his victims. Day 12 Martial Law is declared and a small Russian-Kin military force establishes itself in the region. Trinity Corp is disbanded and its members are executed. NATO ships sail close to the coast of Amend, 14 miles from Kin. Day 14 The military force keeps key members of Trinity and forces them to turn the prion into a biological weapon in the Amend region.. It fails, and Patient Zero is drawn to the forest bunker and kills everybody there, releasing the virus in the Amend region. Day 17 NATO establishes a military airfield off the coast of Amend, and are drawn in a large battle with the Russian forces. A few Russian helicopters and NATO helicopters escape as zombies devour the survivors of the battle. Day 21 Patient Zero has destroyed all towns in the Kin Region and launches an assault on the weak riot-stricken Kin. It falls in less than 18 hours. 4 military camps are overrun. Day 23 Russian helicopters attempting to go to Kin do not realize that it has been overrun and crash from lack of fuel. NATO helicopters suffer the same fate. Day 25 The Kin and Amend regions are quarantined and are considered a biohazard zone. Day 26 Last time Kin Operations reports quarantine orders and evacuation orders. Day 28 Small pockets of immune survivors emerge from the breakdown of law and order and establish small groups, that would later turn into large fiefdoms. Day 32 A wealthy immune millionare, Gusmanak and his butler Zolarketh, evacuate to a bunker and broadcast their messages. Category:Blog posts